


Пиррова победа

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Explode, Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Бойтесь своих желаний





	Пиррова победа

Когда Кагами в буквальном смысле ворвался в один из пустых кабинетов, голова у него болела по-настоящему. От постоянного шепота за спиной, а то и откровенных криков разной степени громкости противно ныло в висках. Внезапно поливший как из ведра дождь заставил уйти с крыши и бегать по коридорам Судзурана в поисках места, где никого бы не было. Очень хотелось посидеть в тишине и привести мысли в порядок. Подумать обо всем. И в частности о том, что теперь он лидер Судзурана, а значит, добился всего, чего хотел, гораздо быстрее, чем думал. 

Только сейчас на самом деле он хотел другого — чтобы прошла головная боль. Потому и зарулил в первый попавшийся кабинет, откуда не доносилось ни звука. Однако, оглядевшись, Кагами понял, что его мечтам побыть в гордом одиночестве сбыться не суждено. По крайней мере, не в этом классе точно.

Возле окна, на сдвинутых партах, закинув руки за голову, лежал парень. При появлении Кагами он лениво приподнялся на локте и уставился ему прямо в глаза. Потом неторопливо спустил ноги на пол и уселся поудобнее.

— Я не знал, что здесь кто-то есть, — намеренно громче, чем обычно, проговорил Рехей и демонстративно вытащил руки из карманов. 

— И что из этого? — парень, чью прическу Кагами про себя уже сравнил с распустившим иголки дикобразом, смотрел насмешливо и даже в какой-то степени надменно. Словно уже оценил, насколько достоин его внимания тот, кто перед ним стоит. И судя по тому, с какой иронией он усмехнулся, Кагами особо занимательным не счел.

— Я Кагами Рехей.

— И какой реакции ты от меня ожидаешь? 

Вопрос, заданный спокойным тоном, поставил Кагами в тупик. Если честно, он уже привык, пусть и времени прошло всего ничего, что его считают первым номером в Судзуране. И еще ни разу не сталкивался с тем, кому этот факт был до фонаря. Но с этим нужно было что-то делать. И срочно. Еще не хватало дать кому-то усомниться в собственной силе.

— Ты кто вообще такой? — Кагами сделал шаг вперед. 

— Мало чести в победе над тем, кто до тебя дошел раскромсанным в клочья, — раздавшийся сзади голос заставил Кагами обернуться. Возле входной двери стояли еще два парня: один в темных очках, второй в маске и с книжкой в руке. — Этим ты показал только собственную слабость. 

— Ты узнал, что я просил, Пон? 

— Я позвонил Терашиме. Гора оклемался. Жить будет. 

— Вот когда ты положишь его в честном бою, нам будет о чем поговорить, — парень встал со стола и пошел за приятелями, уже вышедшими из кабинета. — А пока наслаждайся своим положением. Кто знает, что случится завтра.

— Да кто ты такой? — Кагами чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. Совсем как в детстве, и от этого бешенство накатывало все сильнее. Он развернулся и уставился в спину остановившегося наглеца. — Должен же я знать, кто смеет бросать мне вызов!

— Киришима Хироми. А чтобы я бросил тебе вызов, ты должен доказать, что его достоин, Кагами Рехей, — Киришима, так и не повернувшись, вышел из класса. 

Кагами стоял посреди кабинета и не знал, что и думать об этом разговоре. Бешенство улеглось, и голова больше не болела. Все его желания исполнились. Но победителем себя он больше не чувствовал.


End file.
